


Falling for U

by mochis



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Coffee Shops, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Rating May Change, Study Date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 13:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochis/pseuds/mochis
Summary: bits and pieces of yusuke and akira's budding relationship.





	1. cold

Akira’s hands are usually cold. 

Yusuke knows this, and even after years of brushing his knuckles against his, lacing his fingers with his and adoring the icy spark whenever Akira’s cold met Yusuke’s own warmth, he doesn’t really mind it. He likes to think he never minded it, not really, since Akira - with or without his soft, cold hands - is always Akira.

Now that he thinks about it, all of Akira was cold. He never really talked, not unless someone spoke up first about this or that, after which Akira’s personality shined through and he just  _ had  _ to reply. Akira is standoffish, observant, the mysterious kind of person you’d have trouble keeping a meaningful conversation with unless he is very familiar with you - which, thankfully, Yusuke is. 

“Let me feel your hands,” Yusuke says one morning over coffee and textbooks. Microbiology and a cup of chai tea for Akira, and a world religions study packet with a side of white chocolate mocha for Yusuke.

(Another thing about Akira - he knows and supports Yusuke’s sweet tooth, which he  _ greatly  _ appreciated.)

Akira doesn’t lift his hand from the page he’s in the middle of turning. “Why?”

“I’m curious about something.”

“Wonder after we’re done studying. I still don’t know anything else besides the mitochondria being the powerhouse of the cell.”

“Akira…”

The frizzy-haired boy sighs, pursing his lips. There’s no real irritation in his cool eyes behind his frames. “You’re thinking something dirty, aren’t you?”

Yusuke sputters, a pink flush creeping over his cheeks. He  _ really  _ isn’t, but Akira had a way of making him feel warm with his icy sense of humor. “No-No, of course not. It’s a - scientific inquiry. I simply want to test out my hypothesis.”

Whether it was the science jargon or the puppy eyes Yusuke gives him, it works. Akira relents, stretching his hand across the booth’s table between them towards Yusuke, who just touches them. 

Akira quirks an eyebrow. “Yusuke.”

“Yes?”

“What are you doing?”

“As I said, I -”

“What’s your ‘hypothesis’, then?”

The artist’s eyes flicker between Akira’s cool gaze and his hands. After another moment, he laces their fingers together. “I wanted to see if your hands would be warm if you held something hot. Like your tea.”

Akira’s amused expression softens. He squeezes Yusuke’s hand across the table. “Are they?”

“No,” Yusuke smiles. “They aren’t.” 


	2. secret admirer

Akira didn’t mean to, despite what Morgana might say. He just happened to stumble across one of Yusuke’s sketchbooks that he left in his room, definitely not turning his entire place upside to find it. And he  _ certainly  _ didn’t bribe Morgana into helping him with promises of extra desserts. 

“This is a violation of privacy, you know,” He said once Akira held the near-tattered sketchbook in his hands. 

Akira tried to smooth out one of the bent corners. “What, I can’t appreciate an artist’s work? And he won’t know since  _ neither  _ of us will tell him.” 

He flipped through the first few pages, which were full to the brim of still-lifes and portraits of people he’d never seen before. He knew Yusuke was a fan of people-watching, but now he knew why. He captured people in their most natural states, scrolling through their phones or rushing from place to place. 

Akira felt a surge of pride as he continued to flip through the book, settled comfortably on his bed with Morgana in his lap. “He’s really good. Like,  _ really  _ good.”

“You’re just saying that.”  

Akira opened his mouth to say something but shut it as he turned the page. He was met with a sketch of himself sleeping, his hair mussed and glasses askew. Both Morgana and Akira shared a glance. 

“Is that you?” The cat asked as Akira continued to flip through more sketches of himself. “When did he even draw these?” 

“I don’t - I don’t know.” He could feel his face heating up. “But they don’t look bad.”

After flipping through the rest of the sketchbook, they found that more than half of it was comprised of sketches and doodles of the raven-haired boy. There was no way Yusuke could have stared at him enough to memorize how he looked - the mere thought made Akira want to laugh. 

He shut the sketchbook after flipping through a few more times. Morgana had begun asking for his bribe, anyways. 

Yusuke must have remembered having left his sketchbook at Le Blanc, because he called that same evening. 

“Yeah, I found it while I was cleaning up,” Akira said, shushing Morgana’s snickering. “Do you want me to bring it tomorrow?”

“If you wouldn’t mind,” Yusuke said. Then, in a much quieter voice, he asked, “Did you - Did you happen to look through it?”

Akira stopped in the middle of washing dishes, balancing his phone between his ear and shoulder. “I… Um. Just the first few pages. I couldn’t help myself.” 

Luckily, Yusuke didn’t sound angry. “That’s alright, I figured you’d be curious. That sketchbook is actually one of my favorites this year.” 

Akira knew Yusuke thought he had only seen the first few pages, but he smiled despite himself. “Oh, yeah? You have to show me the rest sometime.” 


End file.
